FOTR Horoscopes
by Hello Anyone There
Summary: What did the Horoscopes of the Lord of the Rings characters say beore the Ring War broke out?


FOTR Horoscopes:

Aragorn: You will go on a long journey that will help you realize your ambitions. Friendship will abound around you although some will leave prematurely. A great temptation approaches, be sure to avoid it. Put your trust in the Little People of the world but your input will help many important matters. Romance is flowering in your near future but beware of your lover's family! Worried parents and over protective siblings will cut into your time together. Try taking a bath.

Lucky Colour: White

Unlucky Number: Five

Legolas: Volunteering will bring fresh opportunities and new friends! Abandon old prejudices, a new friendship will spark up from the most unlikely of places. Trust your instincts, especially near water and try to avoid stating the obvious; it will only make you look silly. Stick up for slandered friends; you will be rewarded in unexpected ways. A tragedy may be eased by a long walk. On the romance front, avoid teenage girls with complicated names; they will not appreciate your inner self.

Unlucky Colour: Silver

Lucky Number: Three

Gimli: Although it may seem the whole world is against you sometimes, sticking up for yourself and talking will gain you new allies and friendships from unsought places. Keep exercising and prepare for a confrontation sometime soon. Try a new sport with friends, such as horse riding or boating. A new love is approaching but be careful to see if you are well matched. A dream placement may disappoint you but happiness will be discovered just around the corner.

Lucky Colour: Gold

Lucky Number: Three

Gandalf: A difficult time approaches. Struggle and disaster loom everywhere you turn but the dreaded path may in actuality lead to victory. Avoid heights at all costs and prepare for travel. A good friend will surprise you but another will disappoint. Indulge in merrymaking while you may, perhaps some new transport will not go amiss? You have little time for romance at this point. Maybe it is time to shed a burdened life and begin anew?

Unlucky Colour: The Many Colours

Lucky Number: Fourteen

Frodo: A time of great trial, pressure and difficulty approaches. Put your trust in faithful friends and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. Remember, evil may look 'fair' but will feel 'foul'. Speak out during important conferences; your input will be highly valued. Avoid blades and spears for a while. Wandering may seem desirable to you in the beginning but your journey will be much longer than you anticipated. A new friend will let you down. Try wearing some new jewelry.

Unlucky Colour: Gold

Lucky Number: Nine

Sam: Trust and faith will be your keywords for the near future. Honour all your promises and beware offending important people. Romance is close by but may be delayed by an unexpected trip. Close friends will prove themselves repeatedly but one will need all your support and guidance during a difficult task. Violence approaches quickly but you will rise to the challenge. A new hobby, such as map lore or sword fighting may come in handy soon.

Lucky Colour: Brown

Unlucky Number: Eight

Boromir: An unhappy time arrives. You will argue with family but do their bidding still. You will make many new friends only to lose some a short time after. Prepare for several long and difficult journeys. A river symbolizes great peril to your life and spirit. Rivalries between you and a new friend will be resolved at the last minute. A temptation beyond anything you have experienced is approaching and you will be hard pressed to deny it.

Unlucky Colour: White

Lucky Number: Two

Peregrin: A cheerful spirit and irrepressible nature will be a great comfort in the near future. Perhaps though, it is time to mature and shoulder some responsibilities. Remember, loose lips cost lives! Try to avoid becoming too chatty with strangers in pubs. Friends both new and old will have a huge impact on your life soon, trust given will be rewarded. Try to stay with a group, wandering off can lead to peril.

Lucky Colour: White

Unlucky Number: Two

Meriadoc: Your habits of taking care of a close friend will come in useful in the near future. A long journey awaits but you will be rewarded in unexpected ways. Eavesdropping may provide you with vital information but waiting to hear from a friend will work just as well. House hunting will prove therapeutic, even if it's not for yourself. Remember to stay in a group, going off alone may prove to be inadvisable. A party may be an excellent beginning.

Unlucky Colour: Black

Lucky number: Four


End file.
